


Too Gay/Cool For You

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Despite both of them working in the fashion industry and being married, people are still surprised to find that James and Sirius are gay.





	Too Gay/Cool For You

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to write... the prompt was NOT speaking to me, but at least it's out now.
> 
> For the prompt: “AU where James is a fashion designer and Sirius is a stylist both of them are completely and unapologetic gay together and not caring what other people think because they love each other so much to care about what others think.”
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/173932439880/au-where-james-is-a-fashion-designer-and-sirius-is)

“I swear to whatever god is going to listen, if _one more_ intern loses a piece, I am going to _murder them_.”

Sirius looked at him, amused. “Hi honey it’s nice to see you too, my day was great.”

James gave him a flat stare. “Between the five of them, they’ve lost _ten pieces_.”

“Shit, really?”

“Oh yeah. Normally I’d think they were stealing, but there’s no way all five of them are in on in together.”

“They could be,” Sirius tried.

James scoffed lightly, pulling Sirius in for a quick kiss as he set his bag on the table. “If they show that much unity in a lie, maybe they deserve what they’re stealing.”

“You don’t believe that.”

“No,” James admitted easily, “but that would be quite the impressive show of teamwork, wouldn’t it?”

“It would. What are you going to do about the missing pieces?”

James sighed, pulling Sirius in close to rest his head on his husband’s shoulder. “I already called Pete and explained, he’s getting them together as we speak. It’s not like we can wait around for the originals to turn back up.”

Sirius winced sympathetically. “I don’t envy him. Do you mind if I borrow your face for a tic? Lily passed on some new makeup.”

“‘Course.” James kissed Sirius’s cheek, then moved around to grab a chair and turn it around to sit in.

“Thanks love.” He took off James’s glasses and pressed a kiss to his nose. He grabbed some wipes to clean James’s face then started. “So this bloody homophobe came into the studio today.”

James snorted. “Yeah? How’d that work out for him then?”

“Well, he was considerably more shocked to be surrounded by queer men than he should’ve been. Like c’mon lad, it’s _fashion_ what were you expecting?”

“Why was he even there? Couldn’t have been a model.”

“Nah, one of the ladies’s boyfriends. Came in all alpha posturing, left like a scolded mouse. It’s hard to say who was more embarrassed, him or his girlfriend.”

“Embarrassment seems a bit much to ask from his kind.”

“He was more uncomfortable than embarrassed, but,” Sirius shrugged.

James hummed, closing his eyes when Sirius told him to. “Nothing’s going to be as bad as that bloke that texted you to stay away from his girlfriend then got upset with you for being ‘explicit’.”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures, love. I wasn’t about to have some fuckboy threatening me just because he was a jealous arsehole.”

“I never said it was a bad thing.”

Sirius tsked. “You’re smiling too much, I messed up the line.”

“Sorry.”

“Eh. This is why we practise. Besides, anything to see you smile.”

“I smile all the time, Si.”

“And it’s a thing of beauty every time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to send in a prompt of your own!


End file.
